Dipstick
Dipstick is one of Pongo and Perdita's puppies in the 101 Dalmatians franchise. He was one of the original 15 puppies in the live-action 101 Dalmatians movie, a recurring character in 101 Dalmatians: The Series, and one of the main characters in 102 Dalmatians as a fully-grown dog. Appearances ''101 Dalmatians In the live-action adaptation, Dipstick is one of the original fifteen puppies of Pongo and Perdita, along with Lucky, Jewel, Fidget, Two-Tone, Whizzer, and many other pups. His name comes from his tail being half white and half black, resembling a dipstick. One night, he is kidnapped by Jasper and Horace along with his other siblings, and they are taken to De Vil Manor to be killed and made into Cruella's Dalmatian fur coat. When he is trapped inside, he meets eighty-four other Dalmatian puppies, also to be made into said coat. Kipper, an Airdale terrier rescues them and reunites them with their parents. After that, he and the other puppies hatch a plan to outwit Cruella. In a barn, Dipstick is hiding in a pile a hay when Cruella spots him. Cruella tries to impale him with a pitchfork, but he uses his hiding ability to keep her from doing so, much to her frustration. At the end of the film, Dipstick and his family live in the former De Vil mansion, now the Dalmatian Plantation. In the tie-in book ''Meet the Puppies, it seems to claim that Dipstick has a similar behavior to Rolly, revealing that he loves to eat and usually asks for kibble or treats. One image even shows him asking Jewel if she would let him have some of her kibble. ''101 Dalmatians: The Series In ''101 Dalmatians: The Series, Dipstick is a minor character and one of the members of Mooch's gang, along with Whizzer and, for a little while, Two-Tone. In the series, he is somewhat dim-witted and is often dragged into Mooch's plans without a say in the matter. Dipstick is also notable for having a flea problem. He seems to have a very complacent attitude and will do whatever Mooch does or wants him to do, and doesn't seem to mind; even being hung from a clothespin and shaken like a leaf as evidenced in the series episode "Love 'Em and Flea 'Em". He is often seen laughing at Mooch's jokes at the cruel expense of someone else and loves playing practical jokes on others. He also loves junk food, often aiding Mooch and Whizzer in stealing from the pantry in order to obtain it. However, he doesn't appear to like getting in trouble, as seen in the episode "Twelve Angry Pups", When Spot quizzed him on who he'd been with and what he'd been doing, he broke down in noisy tears, most likely afraid he was going to get in big trouble. He also exhibits a gullible and naive streak as evidenced in "Walk on the Wild Side". Here, he was unable to recognize Swamp Rat or Rolly in disguise, though Swamp Rat did run when Dipstick began to recognize Rolly, but not before Swamp Rat pinched his silver collar. With him being willing to give Swamp Rat directions to Hiccup Hole, it also shows that Dipstick is genuinely a nice Dalmatian, but it's more of Mooch's influence that usually causes him to get into some of Mooch's plans. ''102 Dalmatians In ''102 Dalmatians, Dipstick is seen to have become an adult, moved off the Dalmatian Plantation (for reasons unspecified), and now lives with a woman named Chloe Simon in a flat in London. He has a mate named Dottie and three puppies of his own: Oddball, Domino (who resembles him the most in looks), and Little Dipper. In this live-action sequel, he again undergoes a drastic change in personality; unlike his TV series persona, he appears to be quite intelligent and is very protective of his family and pups, whom he cares about deeply. Around the time Dipstick had become a father, Cruella was released from prison. When Chloe learns about being Cruella's probation officer, she at first refuses but changes her mind when Dipstick shows that he still remembers her. This is later evidenced when Dipstick meets Cruella again at Chloe's office with his puppies and begins to bark at her to stay away from his puppies, remembering what she had almost done to him a few years before. ''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Dipstick makes a minor role in a cutscene at the beginning of the game with his mate Dottie. After discovering his puppies are missing (all but two), he correctly assumes that Cruella is behind it. He and Dottie set off to rescue the pups and tell Domino and Oddball not to wander off. However, the two pups ignore this and go off to help as well. He and Dottie are later seen to have been captured by Le Pelt and are later rescued when Domino and Oddball defeat Cruella. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Gallery Trivia *In ''102 Dalmatians, the dog who played Dipstick in the film was named Freckles, which is the name of one of the puppies from the first movie. In the live-action films and TV series, he has a blue collar, but in 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue, he has a red collar with half-black, half-white ears. *Dipstick's voice actor, Thom Adcox-Hernandez, was also the voice of Lexington from Gargoyles. Category:Dogs Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Disney characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Characters in video games Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in remakes